Diary
by SnowHusky20
Summary: A cute little story about 2 diaries that get discovered and cause a little chaos, Shikatema


Diary

-Takes place in Naruto Shippuden-

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered

He walks down the road with Temari at his side. Over the last few years he started to have a strange feeling in his chest whenever she was around him. After a while, he admitted to liking her. Temari started to feel the same. Only problem is, that they both writes down everything they think in a diar-oi oi oi! It's a journal!-right, they writes down everything in a, journal. Every single thing they feels. It's in there. naturally shikamaru and Temari hid their journals, nobody could find it.

"Hey are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot today" Temari poked Shikamaru as he regained his senses.

"Huh, oh yea. Troublesome." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's all you ever say." Temari said smirking.

"Oi oi oi! Shikamaru!" A voice called out. Shikamaru and Temari turned their heads to see a blond boy with whiskers running up to them.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Shikamaru said.

"Not much! But the whole gang is meeting up at Yakiniku! Come with us!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sure, but what about her" Shikamaru pointed towards Temari. Naruto's eyes darted towards her as he just realized that she was actually there.

He walked around her and examined her. Then he faced her and squinted to look at her.

"Uhhhh who are you again?" Naruto asked dumbly

They both groaned.

"How could you forget for the second time?!" Temari yelled at him.

"I'm Temari, gaara's sister!" Temari said angrily

"Ohhhhhh, gaara's sister! How is he doing?" Naruto asked. Temari glared at him.

"He's fine." She spat out.

"Cool! Come on Shikamaru, and gaara's sister!" Naruto said starting to run.

"Does everyone only know me for being gaara's sister?" Temari asked

"Yeah, pretty much" Naruto said, still happy.

"..."

"Hey I thi-" Shikamaru started

"Save it Lazyass" Temari said and walked faster. Shikamaru's heart ached. She had just coldly pushed him away. He looked down and kept walking.

About 2 minutes later they arrived at Yakiniku. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karui, Neji, lee, Naruto, Sasuke, kiba, Sai, and chouji, were there. The girls sat on one side of the large table and the boys took the other. Temari sat in between Karui and tenten, while Shikamaru sat between Sai and chouji.

"Sooo, Temari. We were talking about who likes who! Spill! Who do you like?" Ino said excitedly.

"I don't like anyone, Ino." Temari said with a plain face." Inside she was sweating and hoping they wouldn't find out. Shikamaru sighed

"Are you sure? There are all these boys and out of all of them you don't like 1? Just 1?" Sakura said astonished.

"Haha that's Temari for you" Karui laughed.

"So Shikamaru, do you like anyone?" Kiba asked hoping for some interesting gossip

"No, no I don't. It's too troublesome" Shikamaru said yawning. Kiba and the rest of the b yes sighed at his catchphrase.

"Everything for you is troublesome isn't it?" Tenten asked

"No, not everything. Sleep isn't troublesome" Shikamaru explained. Everyone sighed at that.

"Typical Shikamaru" Ino said everyone nodded as Shikamaru fell asleep. Temari sighed and placed her head on her hand.

"Is something wrong t-Temari?" Hinata asked trying to comfort her new friend

"Do you guys just think of me as just the kazekage's sister?" Temari asked looking up

"Well, I don't" tenten said

"Same" Karui said smiling

"Yeah! You're our friend!" Ino and Sakura said together

"You're one of a kind, t-Temari!" Hinata said smiling and stuttering.

"Thanks guys" Temari said smiling just a little bit

A few hours later they all departed and headed home. Shikamaru started to walk Temari home.

"Hey, don't let anything Naruto says bother you, ok?" Shikamaru said as she reached her apartment.

"Yeah, thanks" Temari said smirking a bit

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe" Shikamaru said starting to leave.

"Yea, see you." Temari said as she watched him walk away

Temari closed the door and pulled a box out of her bag. She opened it and it revealed a set of kunai, shuriken, and polish, for the fan. She removed the top layer carefully and pulled out her dia-journal. She sighed and started to pour her feeling into it.

Once Shikamaru got into the room in his apartment he pulled his di-journal, from the bottom of his weapon drawer. He grabbed a pen and started to write.

-oOo-

"Don't you guys think it would be fun to find out who Shikamaru and Temari right like? They are the only people we know that haven't told us who." Ino said

"But they said they don't like anyone" Neji said.

"Uh, they could be lying, duh. We all know that they can be very secretive. Let's at least try!" Tenten said excited.

"Yea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Karui said deviously.

"Ok, here's the plan" Sasuke started

"The girls go to Temari's apartment, while we go to shikamaru's, we have to find anything that could give us any information." Sasuke said.

"And once we find it, bring it back here!" Kiba finished.

"Ok, got it!" Lee said

"We shall explode with youth!" Lee said excitedly, everyone groaned and went on their ways.

-oOo-

Temari and Shikamaru were in a meeting, and it was taking much longer than expected. Shikamaru's mind started to wander.

'I wonder if Temari actually likes someone, probably, not. She wouldn't care about someone else' Shikamaru sighed. Temari started to wonder about Shikamaru.

'Does he like someone in secret, nah, he's too lazy' Temari sighed and focused back on the meeting.

-oOo-

Naruto was destroying shikamaru's apartment, by throwing clothes everywhere. It started to get on the others nerves. Neji finished searching through a part of the room using his byakkugan. He moved over to the drawer and spotted Temari's ninja file in it.

"Hey I found something" Neji said. The others rushed over and looked over neji's shoulder as he flipped through her file. After they looked through it Neji shrugged

"Tsunade probably gave it to him because he escorts Temari" Neji said, the others nodded and returned to their search.

"Byakkugan!" He activated his famous eye jutsu and began to search the rest of the drawer. His eyes wandered through the weapons then he came upon the journal. He pushed aside the weapons and reached down to grab the journal.

"Guys, I really found something now. Get over here" Neji said staring at the journal. The others looked over and saw the journal. They immediately became interested. Neji started to flip the pages. They mostly contained this.

January 1

Happy new year, today was troublesome. I played shogi.

February 17

today was troublesome. I played shogi.

May 28

today was troublesome. I played shogi.

August 30

today was troublesome. I played shogi.

September 22

Today was my birthday, it was troublesome. I played shogi.

They all sighed. He was sooooo lazy. Neji decided to just flip to the end of the journal. They were surprised to see pages full of words. Endless feelings. Neji started to read it out loud.

"These days I feel different. There's this girl, she's from another village, it's extremely hot there. And full of sand. She has two brothers. One is the kazekage and other is a puppet master. She uses a giant fan as her weapon. She never lets anyone get her down. She strong and won't let herself be beaten. She has a hard time making friends, but once you get to know her she's extremely fun to be around. I can't focus anymore. I just think about her. But anyways, today was troublesome. I played shogi." Neji finished.

"Wait, what's the date." Sasuke asked

"Last month" Neji said

"Wowowowowowowowowow!" Naruto said.

"Shut up" Sasuke said

"So Shikamaru does like someone?" Kiba asked

"Well we could assume that. But taking the fact that he said he doesn't like anyone now, could mean she rejected him too." Neji said. They all stood there thinking to themselves.

"So, who is the lucky youthful girl!" Lee asked

"It's obviously-" Sasuke started

"It's Karui!" Naruto exclaimed astonished

"No you dumbass it's Temari. Who has two brothers, one a kazekage. Lives in a hot place, which can be assumed is Suna. And she has a giant fan. I don't know how you could miss that" Neji said

"Oh. Ok." Naruto said

"hey I'm not a dumbass!" Naruto said after he calculated everything. They all sighed.

"Let's go tell the girls of this youthful discovery!" Lee said and they all ran out of the apartment.

-oOo-

"C'mon girls. There's gotta be something here somewhere." Sakura said.

Hinata activated her byakkugan and looked around, she found Temari's bag. She walked over and pulled out the box. Tenten looked over.

"Hey! Cool Suna weapons!" Tenten exclaimed as she looked at them

"T-there something underneath it!" Hinata said

Ino, Sakura, and Karui rushed over and kneeled down. Hinata lifted the weapons carefully and retrieved a journal from the bottom of the box.

"Whoa good going hinata!" Karui exclaimed

"T-thank you k-Karui!" Hinata smiled

They opened the journal. Most of the entries just consisted of details about Suna, and what was happening with her students. They flipped to the middle and started to read again. Karui read it aloud

"I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. But whenever that Lazyass is around my heart beats faster and I can't help but think about him even more. He's smart and kind. It's fun to have sarcastic arguments with him. He's lazy and likes to watch clouds, he's not one for working. But he doesn't fail to do his job when I come around. I think my favorite parts of visiting Konoha is seeing him. But of course I love Suna. I hope matsuri is doing well as well as my brothers." Karui finished astonished. The rest of the girls were also open mouthed.

"HIM?!" Ino screamed

"WHY HIM?!" Tenten exclaimed

"O-of all people" Hinata said quietly compared to the others

"Why Shikamaru?!" Karui said gaping

"I-I, what? Why? Him?" Ino said before fainting.

"She makes no more sense." Sakura said still staring at the journal.

"Yea..." Tenten said helping Ino up.

"L-let's go tell the boys!" Hinata said.

"Yea lets go" Karui said, and they all got up and walked out.

-oOo-

They all met up at the spot they were before. They ran to each other wide eyed.

"You won't believe it!" They said at the same time.

"Temari likes Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed. All the boys just stared at them

"Wat" Naruto said astonished.

"Your kidding right?" Neji asked wide eyed.

"No, who does Shikamaru like?" Sakura asked eagerly

"Our youthful Shikamaru loves our youthful girl of youthfulness! She is extremely youthful. Both of them are extremely yo-" lee said

"Temari, he likes Temari" kiba said sending glared lees way. The girls stepped back

"Wait, what?!" Karui exclaimed

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOMG" Ino squealed

"Let's get them together!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Ino. They jumped up and down as the others just stared like "wtf are they doing?".

"But what if they already know, and they are just hiding it?" Sai asked

"Hah, if they were dating, I would've known." Ino said proudly

"Sure, sure" Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"Let's find them" Neji said

-oOo-

"Were you sleeping during the meeting?" Temari asked

"No, I actually stayed awake" Shikamaru said smirking

"Hah, as if Lazyass" Temari said laughing

"Hey I did! For real!" Shikamaru said playfully

"Ahaha, no way." Temari pushed him. He laughed and pushed back slightly.

The gang watched from around the corner.

"How did I not notice this?" Ino asked out loud

"Because, you didn't?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Ino just glared at him.

"Ok let's go!" Ino said as she leaped out in front of them. Shikamaru and Temari both immediately stopped pushing at each other.

"Temari! I know who you like!" Ino cried out pointing at Temari. Shikamaru stared suspiciously at Ino and Temari.

"Ino, for the last time, I don't like anyone." Temari said plainly

"Nope, we read your diary" Ino said grinning. Temari turned pink.

"How did you find t-that?!" Temari asked getting nervous

"We were in your apartment" Sakura said as the rest of the group stepped out.

"Why were you in there?" Temari asked trying to start a different conversation.

"That doesn't matter! We know who you like!" Ino said knowing this trick.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked

"You!" Karui and tenten screamed. Shikamaru stepped back and Temari turned bright red.

"What?" Shikamaru asked

"See! It's so obvious, she's burning up" Ino said grinning. Shikamaru glanced at Temari as she covered half of her face.

"I-I have to go!" Temari ran off her heart aching.

"Well, that didn't go as planned" Neji said laughing at Ino inside his head.

"What the heck guys?!" Shikamaru said

"Haha, we know you like her too!" Naruto said holding up his journal, Shikamaru turned bright red.

"I'm going to find h-her" Shikamaru said running after Temari nervously

"Hah, I'd say that worked out just fine" Ino said grinning

They all sighed

"Let's see what happens" Ino said activating her mind transfer jutsu on a small rabbit

-oOo-

Temari ran through the crowds in the streets. Her face was returning to its regular color. She saw the training grounds in view. Konohamaru, moegi, and udon were training there. They were throwing ninja stars the the logs and failing a little. Temari walked off a bit but still in view of the children. She took out her fan and started to attack the trees all different ways. Mostly including summoning her weasel and cutting down all the trees in one swing. Before She exhausted almost all of her chakra, she stopped and sat down on a cut down tree, or in other words, now just a log. Konohamaru and his friends stared in horror of her power.

"Ahh, big sister Temari, are you ok?" Moegi asked softly

"Hah, yea, I'm ok. I just... Had to let out some anger." Temari sighed

"I see" udon said

"Have some water, Big sister Temari!" Konohamaru handed her his water bottle. She took a few sips then handed it back.

"Thanks konohamaru, moegi, udon." Temari said smiling a little.

"Big sister Temari, why were you ange-" moegi started when Shikamaru walked in on them. Temari turned pink. Konohamaru grinned when he saw the connection.

"Ahaha, we should be going big sister Temari! I think I hear iruka Sensei calling us! See you!" Konohamaru said pulling the other two away with him.

"Oh, and I will beat you!" Konohamaru said smiling. Temari shook her head and smiled. Then her thoughts returned to Shikamaru who was walking up to her. She looked down at her feet.

"Hey" Shikamaru started

"What do you want"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" Shikamaru said sitting down next to her.

Konohamaru, moegi, and udon hid behind a nearby tree. A small rabbit hopped over to them.

"Oh look a cute rabbit!" Moegi exclaimed quietly.

The bunny hopped over to them and nudged it's head towards Shikamaru and Temari.

"Big sister Ino?" Konohamaru asked

"Ehh? Big sister Ino?" Udon and moegi exclaimed. The rabbit nodded

"Are you here to watch too?" Konohamaru asked. The rabbit nodded again, and he smiled.

The rabbit hopped near the two lovebirds and hid behind a log and listened in.

Shikamaru started to sit down next to Temari and she leapt up turned her back to him. Shikamaru sighed as he got back up.

"Do you know how humiliated I feel?" Temari said her voice breaking.

"No, but I can say, that they didn't mention everything" Shikamaru said taking her hand. She blushed at the contact

"What do you mean"

"I mean, that they didn't mention that I like you too" Shikamaru said bringing her closer to him. She looked at him astonished as he turned pink. She suddenly hand the most ridiculous idea yet.

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"EHHHHH" Konohamaru, moegi, and udon exclaimed. Then slapped their mouths shut.

They looked at eachother like "oh my freaking god".

The rabbit/Ino hopped happily up and down.

Shikamaru stood stunned for a moment then started to kiss her back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and back. After about 6 seconds they pulled away and she hugged him.

"I hate you so fucking much" Temari said laughing into his chunin jacket

He chuckled and replied.

"I know"

Ino released her jutsu and returned to her body. The rest of the gang awaited her return.

"So so so? How'd it go?" Karui asked eagerly

"Hehehe, oh they're definitely a couple now" Ino giggled

"Wait, what did they do?" Sakura asked

"They kissed duh" Ino said like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"EHHH" they all gasped

"They did?!" Hinata exclaimed. All their heads turned her way as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"S-Sorry, too loud" she said blushing.

Neji couldn't help but stare at his cousin who, ahem, yelled.

"So everything is sorted out?" Sasuke asked

"Yup" Ino said happily

-oOo-

"Where are we going Shikamaru?" Temari asked as he pulled her through town. It had been two years since their first kiss. The war was over and they were dating for a while.

"You'll see" he said simply

"Mm hm" she mumbled as he walked through the crowds and made it out. He walked out of the busy town and to the Nara household.

"Shikamaru, why are we at your house?"

"We're not here for the house" Shikamaru said

"What do you mean?"

He didn't respond but pulled her into the forest. It was quiet and refreshing. The trees provided a nice shade.

"Why are we here?" Temari asked once they stopped.

"Stop asking questions and wait" Shikamaru said smiling at her. The remained quiet for about 3 minutes.

"Shika-" Temari started

"Look" Shikamaru said quietly

Multiple deer came out of the forest and walked towards them. Temari stared in awe. The largest make deer came over to Shikamaru and he scratched his head. The deer had huge antlers and was up to shikamaru's height. It walked over slowly to Temari as she froze up, not wanting to scare him away. Shikamaru chuckled at temari

"Relax, he's not gonna hurt you" Shikamaru said

"That's not what I'm afraid of" the deer examined the necklace she was wearing. It had the Nara clan symbol engraved on it. she lifted her hand up slowly. The deer nudged her hand on top of his head and she smiled as she scratched it.

"He likes you" Shikamaru said. She giggled and smiled at him happily. He walked over to her and nuzzled her face. She brought her face closer to his. He leaned in a kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him back. All the time the deer watching them.

"Temari I love you"

"I love you too Lazyass"

"Heh, I don't want to ever leave you. You want to spend the rest of my life with you." He started to back away from her. Her eyes wider and he hands went to her face and she looked at him astonished. He kneeled down on one knee and retrieved a box from his jacket.

"S-Shikamaru.." Temari said trying to contain her happiness. He opened the box and held it up to her. It held a beautiful diamond ring.

"Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked hopefully

"I-I..." Temari started. Tears rolled down her cheek as she nodded, too happy to say anything. He stood up and kissed her again. She pulled away crying happily. She hugged him tightly, and he moved his hand up and down her back soothing her.

"I love you Lazyass" she mumbled into his jacket.

"You wanna put the ring on now?" He said chuckling

"Mm hm" she nodded and released him as he slipped it on her ring finger. She smiled and kissed him. The deer watched stomping their hooves and grunting happily. They seemed know what was happening.

-oOo-

"Blegh" Temari hurled her insides into the toilet. Shikamaru rubbed her back and smiled.

"You ok?"

"Well, I don't know. I've just been vomiting for the past two weeks at 4 in the morning" she said sarcastically.

"Ok ok I got it" Shikamaru said chuckling.

After she finished hurling into the toilet she clung onto Shikamaru. He carried her back to the bed princess style. They settled back in bed. She snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around arm bringing her up against him.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Shikamaru asked

"Maybe" Temari said smiling

"I hope so"

"Me too"

"Do you want a girl or boy?"

"..."

She looked up to see him already sleeping. She laughed and fell asleep next.

-oOo-

"Push!"

"Aaagnnhh!" Temari winced

"Hang in there, you can do it" Shikamaru encouraged

"Am... I close?" Temari asked him

"Almost there, just a little more!" Shikamaru said holding her hand

"Nnnnghhh" Temari gritted her teeth.

"I can see the baby, just a few more pushes" the doctor said. Temari breathed heavily

She braced herself and pushed harder. The cry of a newborn baby filled the room. Tears filled Temari's eyes as she relaxed. Shikamaru kissed her forehead as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"You did it you troublesome woman" Shikamaru smiled

"Yeah, I did" Temari smiled happily at him while panting

The doctor held out the baby to them.

"It's a boy" the doctor said smiling

Temari took the baby and cradled it in her arms.

"Welcome to the world shikadai" Shikamaru said quietly to the baby.

"We're parents now" Temari said to him

"Yeah" Shikamaru sniffed

"Do you want to hold him?"

"O-ok" Shikamaru said

Temari handed the little bundle of joy to him, which he took very carefully.

"Hey there little guy, you're so troublesome. But your mom is the most trouble. But you're both worth it" Shikamaru whispered to the baby. The baby laughed at the feeling of his breath.

"I'll weigh and wash him" the doctor said taking shikadai

Shikamaru sat down next to Temari.

"Thank you so much"

"No problem, crybaby"

"Hey, troublesome lady, why don't you get some rest?" Shikamaru said kissing her hand.

"Mm ok." She said drifting off to sleep

-oOo-

"Have a good day" Temari said sending her husband to the hokage's office.

"Thanks, you too" Shikamaru said giving her a quick kiss. But she didn't want to pull away just yet. She grabbed him neck and pulled him closer, and kissed him with more passion. After a few seconds she pulled away and smirked.

"Troublesome woman"

"Crybaby"

"See you"

"Bye"

"Mom" shikadai said from the door.

"Oh, shikadai. Do you need something" she asked crouching down to his level.

"Can you make more cookies?"

"Ahaha, ok, but don't eat all of them at once this time."

"Ok, mommy" shikadai said and walked back to work on a puzzle.

the end


End file.
